Keeps Getting Better
by TheSuperiorVision
Summary: Lord Raptor made a name for himself, he was adored all around the world and just when he thought he was set everything went down hill.  My take on his past,present and future.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Darkstalkers but this story is all mine!**

**Prologue**

Zabel Zarock was born in Australia on the year 1889. He was born into a very abusive family that never believed in his ideals. Ever since Zabel was little he wanted to be a musician, always practicing on whatever instrument he get his hands on but he never got support for his practice. Through a lot of work and a scholarship for his self attained talents Zabel managed to get into a well respected school for the musical arts.

It is currently the year 1909 and Zabel is 20 years old. He is 5'11'' with a well built yet skinny frame with long black hair, his appearance had caused heads to turn several times in the past. Zabel is currently working on his next song when his instructor/manager Charles Wallace, a short pudgy man he hated almost more than his parents, walked in with a furious look on his face.

"What the bloody hell is this?", demanded Charles carrying Zabel's latest attempt at a masterpiece, oh how he hated that man.

"What do y' mean?", Zabel was trying to not to sound agitated but was failing miserably, something that didn't go unnoticed by Charles.

"I'm talking about the garbage you placed on my desk yesterday", Charles yelled in fury which left Zabel unfazed.

Zabel's anger became replaced with confusion,"What's wrong wit' it?"

"What's wrong with it? What's wrong with it! Everything, this is probably one of your worst works yet! I mean what were you thinking? How many times do I have to tell you the people want something new and exciting not this trash!", Zabel's anger started to rise again at this man's continues banter, so much in fact that he managed to block out the rest of Charles' rant.

"Zarock are you even listening to me? If you write another piece of crap like this I am going to have to let you go.", Charles' last statement diminished all of Zabel's anger into shame and self loathing.

With a simple grumble of _Yes sir _Zabel sat down ready to begin his next 'masterpiece', Charles with a smirk of victory walked out saying," I want it on my desk by tomorrow morning."

Zabel watched Charles walk out the door waiting until he was sure Charles was out of earshot, when he was sure Zabel out of anger picked up his chair and threw it at his wall shattering it into pieces. He felt so much rage for being such a coward and not standing up for himself, all his life people pushed him around and talked down on him. Sighing Zabel got a replacement chair and got back to work on what may be his last piece of music he will ever wright.

_Later that night_

Zabel was walking to Charles', even though he was told to give his new composition to Charles tomorrow morning Zabel finished early and wanted to get the humiliation over with. Zabel walked up to the gates of Charles' home, the place was no mansion but it was an impressive sight what with its large size and beautiful outward appearance would make anyone envious. Zabel walked up to the front door and knocked, after waiting a couple minutes and after no reply knocked again but with still no answer. He then tried the door knob surprised to see it was open, stepping inside Zabel could here some noise coming from upstairs.

"'Ello?", Zabel called out but still with no response so he started walking up a flight of stairs hearing the sound voices and music getting louder until he could hear it clear as day.

"-anyway that idiot believed me, thanks to that moron I am one of the richest men in the county.", Zabel recognized the voice belonging to Charles but the next one stumped him.

"Don't you think he will get suspicious?" asked a feminine voice perking Zabel's interest, making him wonder who else is in their with Charles and just who they are talking about. He walked down the hall of the second floor to a door that was slightly open, he peered inside and noticed Charles speaking to two couples by the looks of it.

"No he is too stupid to ever figure it out, just my luck until he showed up I was going bankrupt but now thanks to that idiot he has practically paid my retirement funds." exclaimed Charles."Once he gives me his latest piece I'll get rid of him and roll around in the money _he _made!"

Then it hit him '_They...they're talkin' 'bout me'_, after realization struck Zabel was left with mixed feelings shock, confusion, irritation, anger, and fury. Zabel never felt this angry before, then he felt something snap. All thoughts and logic disappeared leaving only instinct and adrenaline, with that Zabel opened the door slamming it to the wall to his right. All the attention Charles was getting inside what looked like his studies was moved to Zabel.

"Z-zarock? Wha-what are you doing here", Charles seemed shocked and scared to see Zabel but then he grew a slimy smile and said,"Oh well I was going to tell you this anyway but judging by the look on your face you got the general gist of it." Noticing the blank stare he was getting from Zabel Charles started to get irritated,"What? You still here? Go on then get out of my site you stupid piece of shi-ACK!", Zabel grabbed Charles by the throat and lifted him into the air.

All Zabel could hear was the occasional muffled noises coming from his victim and various screams for him to stop, but he didn't want to. Before he could even comprehend what he was doing _**SNAP **_the room became silent. Zabel dropped Charles' lifeless body to the floor. He heard a scream and noticed one of the women was running for the exit, Zabel kicked a chair in her way causing her to trip and crash through the window and fall right onto the spears of Charles' gate piercing her flesh. One of the men jumped onto Zabel's back attempting to restrain him, Zabel grabbed the man and through him into Charles' fire place then he shut and locked it burning the man alive. Zabel noticed the other man was about to rush him so he grabbed a fancy looking knife on Charles' work desk, that was probably purchased with Zabel's stolen money, and rammed it into the man's throat. Zabel noticed the only one left was a woman cowering in front of a large book case. Zabel tipped the book case and slammed it on her screaming frame crushing her to death.

Zabel just stood there staring at his work, after the adrenaline wore off he was filled with realization and horror at what he did. He made a run for it. He just kept running not really sure where he was running to, all he knew is that he wanted to go somewhere. Zabel eventually stopped to catch his breath, he just stood there staring at his hands in disgust. Then disgust turned into something else, Zabel grew a smile and started to chuckle. Then he bursts into a maniacal laugh. The laugh lasted for a good couple minutes until it was nothing but a giggle, with a satisfied smile Zabel started to head home.

On his way home Zabel got an eerie feeling, he looked around and noticed there was no one in sight which was weird. Another thing that was weird was a fog started to roll in making it hard to see, before Zabel even knew it he was standing in an alleyway. The fog was so thick he must of walked here by mistake, Zabel noticed a small run down hut that just seemed out of place. Zabel didn't know why but he was compelled to go in there, so that's exactly what he did. The inside wasn't pretty, it was plain creepy, strange looking statues, paintings, and books decorated the walls and shelves. He noticed a magenta curtain and pulled it back, what came into his sights was a round table with a small sphere in the middle.

"Sit down, sit down", commanded an elderly voice. A petite elderly woman appeared out of nowhere startling Zabel. " Are you hear for your fortune?", asked the old gypsy.

"Uhh yea' sure", was Zabel's reply sitting down hesitantly.

"Now then let us begin", the woman waved her hands over the sphere and to Zabel's surprise strange images were flashing inside the crystal ball. "Oh my you have a very dark future, you will make a lot of bad decisions and you will fall far from what you once were", said the decrepit gypsy woman.

"Yea'? An' what do y' expect me t' do 'bout it?", questioned Zabel, he never really believed in fortune tellers.

"Take this and all will be reveled", the old woman handed him a thick black leather book with strange symbols on the cover.

"Yea' okay so 'ow much do I owe fo' this", Zabel said while taking out his wallet.

"No charge is necessary, it was my pleasure", the woman said while shoving him out her front door,"Now I am afraid it is closing time, have a nice night".

The woman closed the door behind him leaving Zabel outside, he just stood there looking at the cover of the book before he finally opened it. "'Ey 'ow do y' expect me t' read this? It's not even in freakin' english!". When he turned around to his surprise there was nothing there, just a dead end. Zabel looked away and started to walk home pretending he didn't see anything, the leather book held firmly in his grasp.

_Back Home_

Zabel opened the book and to his surprise he could read the book as clear as day, the shock he was feeling when he realized he could read it transitioned to shock over _what_ he was reading. He just kept reading well into the next morning, when he finally finished he had a sadistic smile on his face.

_'If they want new an' excitin', I'll give'em new an' excitin'.'_


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Darkstalker but this story is all mine!**

**Chapter 1**

Lord Raptor, a name that will leave the girls forever screaming for wanting be with him and the men screaming for wanting to be him. Thirteen years ago Zabel Zarock received a strange book that changed his life forever, inside the book were key instructions on how to prepare a curse to gain ultimate power from the demon world. At first Zabel had no idea to fulfill this curse because of its requirement of so many human sacrifices and years of careful planning, then he had an idea. He took the words from the book and turned them into lyrics for a new genre of music he dubbed 'Heavy Metal'. Changing his name to Lord Raptor his goal of ultimate power was set into motion, of course he had to start small like opening for more well known names and playing at small parties. After awhile Raptor became a little restless thanks to his little episode with Charles Wallace forcing him to take up a new 'hobby', and boy is he good at it.

Eventually he made his first album, although it didn't sell in numbers Raptor gained a lot of support from his new fans. His second album was a hit, selling 200,000 copies in a month then after three months it reached one million sold copies. His first memorial live album 'Tripper' gathered 60,000 people, 400 of them fell unconscious, 18 people got heart attacks, 2 of which died. After that incident he was arrested but was released the next day because it could not be proven that it was his fault, the police have been keeping a close eye on him ever since. Raptor's next album 'Fangorra' contained nothing but silence in the first 16 seconds, he placed a curse so whoever listened to it became brainwashed. After thirteen years of waiting and becoming a music legend known all around the world, the final stage of Lord Raptor's plan was coming to an end.

We find Lord Raptor backstage at his latest gig tuning his guitar, preparing himself for what most likely be his final performance. Raptor's appearance didn't change all that much, he still has that tall and skinny frame, he gained a few more muscles thanks to his new favorite 'pass-time' and he still has long wavy hair. Then his manager entered, Robert Johnson was a tall lanky man with a thick mustache and he wore a very slick suit. Johnson was almost as greedy and self centered as Raptor's previous manager, and look at how well he turned out.

"Raptor, baby, nice to see you how long has it been?", asked Robert in a cheery tone and a large smile on his face, Raptor never thought he could hate someone even more than Charles.

"Nice t' see y' too Rob", Raptor said with obvious disdain in his voice, something that unfortunately did go unnoticed by Robert.

"Listen Raptor we need to talk", Robert said with that irritating smile never faltering.

'_'Ere we go_', thought Raptor while rolling his eyes.

"I have been meaning to question your judgment. Every gig we go to you always make these strange business deals, even now for what could have been a real money maker you only decided to sell 100 tickets! If you keep making these irrational decisions we will never make any money!", during Robert's little speech Raptor picked up his white practice guitar and started to strum a few chords.

"Y' obviously won' understand my reasons fo' doin' wha' I do even if I told y'", Raptor said while playing his guitar. "But if y' must know I wanted one 'undred tickets sold 'cause it is all part of th' plan", Robert just stared at him with confusion.

"Plan? What plan?", Robert asked earning a small chuckle from Raptor.

"Why th' plan fo' ultimate power of course", Raptor replied making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world. "Durin' th' concert I plan t' sacrifice m' fans t' th' demon lords of th' afterlife!", Raptor screamed while laughing like a maniac. "By th' end of th' day I will be a God!", Raptor finished and stared at Robert's shocked expression.

"You're insane!" yelled Robert while pointing an accusing finger at him. "You are talking about mass genocide here, do you even realize how many people you plan on wiping out? How do you even plan on killing all these people?", he asked thinking he figured out Raptor's so called _plan._

"Oh I know 'ow many people I will be wipin' out, a total of one 'undred", Raptor's smirk grew wider as he said that. "But I'm afraid y' won' be able t' find out 'ow I did it", this last statement threw Robert for a loop.

"What are you-", then it hit him, Rob turned around and looked all around backstage and what came to his sights surprised him. There was no one there. Robert and Raptor were all alone, there was no stage crew, no bouncers, and even the rest of the newly acquired band members were missing.

Robert sensed a tall presence behind him and it said, "I need one 'undred sacrifices exactly an' excluding m'self there is currently one 'undred an' one".

Rob turned back around and was met with Lord Raptor's practice guitar right in the face, a sickening crack was heard from Rob's skull. He fell to the ground writhing in pain and clutching his broken face, he looked up and saw a blurred version of Raptor holding the guitar above his head. Then it came crashing down, Raptor repeatedly bashed Rob's face in with the guitar until the guitar's neck broke from the abuse. Raptor inspected Rob's lifeless body, his face a bloody and purple mess, you couldn't tell if it was him even if you tried.

Raptor smiled at his work and walked over to a case on the other side of the backstage, inside was his favorite guitar. It was a simple electric guitar, the front style was the Union Jack symbol like the British flag and the back was dark blue to show that the complete style is based off the Australian flag. His pants had a small Union Jack patch on his right leg whereas the rest of his pants was dark blue, some people nowadays are still too stupid to make the connection.

Over the course of Raptor's career he managed to teach himself how to maintain a concert if he ever found himself _without_ a stage crew. He made sure he timed everything carefully, the beginning he knows will be magnificent to the audience and he doesn't care how dull the rest will get. If all things go according to plan he will have one hundred lifeless bodies to clean up before the song will be even halfway over.

On cue all manner of stage lights, lasers, fog machines, and flamethrowers activated receiving both shock and awe from the audience. Raptor advanced onto the stage seeing that no one noticed he was there, _'As expected'_, Raptor thought chuckling to himself. As all the special effects on the stage started to dim down people started to notice a cloaked figure in the middle of the stage. Raptor saw all eyes on him and dropped the cloak he wears every time he goes on stage, he lifted his guitar into the air and yelled, "Are y' ready t' rock!".

With various screams of approval Lord Raptor began playing the finisher of his career, a song he happily name 'Sacrifice'.

_'Poetic justice indeed'_

A few seconds into the song to Raptor's dismay nothing seemed to be happening, thanks to it being a heavy metal song no one could tell by his voice that he was really irritated. He started to believe all his hard work for the past thirteen years was all for nothing, until he looked up. What he noticed was clouds making a circular formation but what didn't make sense was that this was an _indoor_ concert. The clouds began to rotate faster, in the middle of this formation something that looked like a portal to Raptor began to open. With newly obtained excitement he kept on singing the chant with more enthusiasm then he noticed one of the audience members started to look paler than normal. The blood was literally being drained from that man's body and then Raptor watched as the guy's visible soul flew out of his body and into the vortex, the person's body just fell to the ground dead. Then it started happening to someone else then someone else and someone else, it kept repeating until everyone was laying dead on the ground.

After the song was over and all the sacrifices were given the portal was still in the sky and nothing seemed to be happening. Raptor stood there waiting for something, anything but nothing came so he instantly thought something was wrong. He looked into the crowd.

_'1...2...10...33...62'_, as this went on Raptor didn't notice the clouds moving towards his position. '_96...97...98...99-'_, but to his horror there was no one else, he recounted again to see if he made a mistake but it came out ninety-nine again and again.

Raptor looked up and saw the vortex floating right above him, he was unfortunately going to have to be the final sacrifice. He closed his eyes waiting for his blood to drain and for his soul to be sucked out of his body, but that never came. What did come was the portal shot down a red light that surrounded his whole body, he was feeling unimaginable pain and it was only getting worse. He stared at his hands in horror as he watched his fingers protruding from his fingerless gloves beginning to decay. He looked at his shirtless body and noticed it was decaying as well, his whole body was having his flesh stripped from it. The horrible burning sensation kept going until he was nothing but bone, the skeleton collapsed to the ground and in the middle of the pile was Lord Raptor's signature guitar.

Then there was silence.

_Elsewhere..._

We now come to a dark chamber which had a very medieval style to it, the large twin doors of this chamber opened and revealed a short, chubby, and purple creature. This thing had a large singular eyeball and an even bigger mouth, it spoke, "My master, the deed is done".

In the shadows a very large figure sat on a thrown looking down at his subject with cold blood red eyes, the figure grew a smile showing rows of sinister sharp teeth.

_'Finally'_


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Darkstalkers but this story is all mine!**

**Chapter 2**

Darkness was all around him, Lord Raptor the man who had it all was now dead. A little mishap with his plan and now everything ended for him. He expected to go to hell for his misdeeds, at least he would be surrounded by madmen just like him, but no this was much worse. For who knows how long he was stuck in the dirt surrounded by eternal blackness, this was true eternal damnation. Nothing to keep him going but his thoughts, but a man can barely maintain sanity for so long with just that.

Just when Raptor was beginning to give up he started to see a dim light, the light was getting bigger and brighter. Someone was opening his casket. He looked up into the night sky and saw that the light was coming from a lamp post, then he started feeling strange. First off how he could be feeling anything practically astounded him. An aura of energy like the one at his last concert surrounded him, but this time instead of pain this feeling was quite pleasant. He somehow managed to stand up, he looked down at his feet and thanked whoever buried him with his clothes on. He stared at his hands and watched the muscles and flesh regrowing itself, when the skin grew back Raptor noticed that instead of a pale white his skin was light blue. He brushed a strand of hair out of his face but then he grabbed a strand and looked at it, his hair was a darker shade of blue. He looked at his reflection in a puddle of water and was surprised to see he had no pupils in his eyes.

"What th' 'ell?", Raptor said while staring at his blue physique.

"Well I am glad you asked", Raptor stiffened and started taking in his surroundings.

"'Oo said that?", Raptor demanded while darting his eyes back and forth. The only thing in sight were miles of tombstones in the cemetery he was in.

"Why I did of course", Raptor looked down and jumped at the sight of what he saw. It was some sort of purple frog think with a large singular eye and an even larger mouth with pink lips.

"'Oo an' what are y'?", Raptor asked staring at that strange looking creature.

"My name is Le Malta, faithful servant of Emperor Ozomu lord of Makai", Raptor's pupil-less eyes widened at the mention 'Makai'.

"Wait _you_ are from Makai?", Raptor grabbed Le Malta and lifted him into the air.

"Yes, yes I am", Le Malta grew a smile of pride from the attention he was getting, until he fell hard onto the cement ground.

"Finally after thirteen years o' waitin' I finally get m' power!", Raptor couldn't contain his excitement and started cheering, laughing, and dancing causing a lot of confusion from Le Malta.

"Thirteen years? Lord Raptor you have been dead a lot longer than that", Le Malta said completely missing what Raptor was talking about.

Raptor's eyes widened and he started looking around for something, he noticed a garbage can next to a bench and he started digging through it. After a couple second he found what he was looking for, he took out a newspaper and looked at today's date. The newspaper read September 21, 1979, Raptor dropped the newspaper back into the trashcan and just stood contemplating this new information.

"Well that was unexpected", Raptor finally said killing the silence. "But it doesn't matter now", he picked Le Malta back up and said, "Now then, I waited long enough, where is m' ultimate power?".

"Well uhm I can't give you the power you want-", Le Malta received a glare from his captor, "but I know someone who can".

"An' 'oo would that be?"

"My master, Emperor Ozomu, he was the one who brought you back to life and I am sure he could give you the power that you seek.", Raptor dropped Le Malta back onto the ground.

"Alright so take m' t' this Ozomu."

"Okay hop in", Le Malta opened his mouth and pointed inside.

"Uhhh, what?", Raptor gave his purple acquaintance a blank stare.

"Well to go to Ozomu's dimension I need to swallow you", Le Malta's body began to expand.

"What? No no no no noooooooooooooo-", Le Malta completely swallowed Raptor's body, then Le Malta started to devour himself.

_Elsewhere_

Le Malta reappeared in a new location, he quickly spat Raptor back out.

Raptor laid there for a few seconds until he sprang up and stomped towards Le Malta, "Why y' little-"

"We're here!", Le Malta yelled causing Raptor to stop in his tracks and looked at his surroundings.

What came to Raptor's sights was a barren wasteland, nothing but cracked dark gravel and bent lifeless trees. In the middle of this dark and depressing landscape stood a menacing castle, as he kept observing he noticed Le Malta heading towards the castle. Swallowing the lump forming in his throat he fallowed the little guy.

The inside was far more intimidating, it had a creepy medieval feel to it with all the renaissance paintings and weapons hanging on the walls, as well as knight armor placed next to every entrance of a long and eerie corridor. After what felt like hours they finally reached a double door which probably lead to a throne room, the doors were easily two stories high.

The inside was just like everything else; cold, dark, and filled with all sorts of medieval trinkets. Sitting in a giant throne was a giant creature, it's appearance was blocked by the shadows of the room. If Raptor had to guess, this being just sitting there could easily be a story tall.

The figure stood up and with a deep and commanding voice said, "Greetings esteemed Lord Raptor, may I say it is quite an honor to meet someone as famous as yourself after all I am a huge fan of your work".

Raptor finally got a good look at the figure in front of him, standing at a close two stories tall he wore a strange purple garb that was probably for royalty. He also wore a matching headdress, the figure had pale bluish green skin and menacing red eyes. His last signifying feature was his rows and rows of sharp teeth, they looked like they could rip anything apart.

"Yeah 'ey, know 'oo are y' an' what business d' y' 'ave with m'?", Raptor asked earning a light chuckle from the large man.

"To answer your question I am Emperor Ozomu lord of this realm, as for your second question you already know the answer to that", Ozomu said earning a questioning look from his guest. "Why ultimate power of course, you said it yourself, you have waited a long time for this moment", Ozomu said sitting back down.

"Well I am ready when do I get my power?", Raptor asked growing excited.

"You already have it", Ozomu stated earning a dumbfounded look from Raptor, "Well why do you think that you have blue skin, the answer is that you are now a zombie".

Raptor's eyes widened at this, " I... I'm a what?"

"A zombie, a powerful being of the undead able to manipulate their body into accomplishing amazing feats", Ozomu said earning a quizzical look.

"But I don't feel any different", Raptor said staring at his hands.

"Well that's because your still in your walker mode, for real power you need to be in the devourer mode for your abilities to awaken."

"An' 'ow am I suppose t' do that?"

"Well that is something you will have to figure out on your own, but what I can do is give you a summoner", Ozomu noticed another questioning look from Raptor. "A summoner is an enchanted item that will force you into the devourer mode, you will use it until you can go into the mode yourself. Now all we need is an item to act as the summoner."

Ozomu started to ponder this wondering what would be the perfect choice, Raptor started to think too. After a while Le Malta walked up to Lord Raptor and pointed at his back, Raptor looked and noticed that his guitar was strapped to his back the whole time.

"'Ow 'bout this?", Raptor said gesturing towards his guitar.

Ozomu picked up the guitar and quickly examined then said, "Perfect!". With that Ozomu began a strange chant and Raptor's guitar began to glow an eerie red.

"Now then, give it a strum", Ozomu said handing back the guitar.

Raptor did as told and strummed the guitar, instantly he was engulfed by the same red aura that erased and brought him back from existence. This one as well didn't hurt, the light began to disintegrate his skin almost down to the bone making his face look like that of a skulls. His hair spiked up and surprisingly he still kept his tongue, but his eyes were mostly gone leaving bright red dots in the middle of two dark sockets. The fingers protruding from his fingerless gloves were dull yellow bone, most of his arm from his hand to his elbows were pale red and his elbows were sticking out unnaturally far. Most of the flesh on his stomach disappeared leaving a red circular shape and the sharp edges of his ribs sticking out, it kind of looked like a mouth. His spine became a lot more noticeable and lastly his shoes incinerated showing off his sharp yellow nailed feet, luckily the rest of his clothes stayed. His guitar even grew a mouth on the side.

"Thi- this is incredible!", Raptor yelled letting out a maniacal laugh of glee. "With this power I can finally take over the world".

"I'm afraid there is a slight problem with your plan".

Raptor stopped his little dance of merriment. "What do you mean?", he asked just realizing how hoarse his voice became.

"Your new abilities won't be enough to take over the world, you didn't think I would make you more powerful than me did you? The reason I did this at all was that I felt pity for you when your little voodoo sacrifice backfired, and because I needed a new soldier. I don't do this sorta thing for just anyone, I will demand compensation. And just maybe I will give you a little more power.", Ozomu said growing a wicked toothy grin.

"Do tell", Raptor said narrowing his eyes.

"You will work for me as one of my top generals, you will go back to the human realm and go back to your rock star ways. You will be completely undetected by the humans, but the others will be a problem." Ozomu said grimmly.

"Others?"

"The Darkstalkers, beings like yourself who have special gifts like yourself. Do not worry you will be able to tell them apart from the humans. Now as I was saying, your mission is to go back and live your previous life. That means you will go back to the rock star career, the killing, and as a sign on bonus all the souls you can eat", this really made Raptor confused.

"Souls?", Raptor asked.

"Yes, to beings like us they are quite the delicacy. Lastly, if you meet any Darkstalkers I want you to dispose of them".

Raptor thought this over, at first he was a bit apprehensive about killing other beings like him but than realized the less competition the better. Ozomu was the biggest competition of them all.

"_If I plan on rulin' with an iron fist I need no one t' oppose"_

Knowing that he was not strong enough yet he had no choice but to agree, "Deal".

"Oh excellent", Ozomu said growing another toothy grin. "Le Malta!", he yelled.

"Yes sir", Le Malta said standing up straight in an attempted military position.

"Take Lord Raptor back to the human realm, from then on you will act as his guardian.", this being said earned a cheer and a groan from Ozomu's occupants.

"What? Y' don't trust m'?", Raptor asked sarcastically.

"Trust needs to be earned", Ozomu stated leaning in closer to Raptor.

With that said Le Malta swallowed Raptor without warning, both disappeared from Ozomu's throne room. Ozomu grew a large smile and began to chuckle.

_'All according to plan'_


End file.
